villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Non Disney Villains Tournament
A spin-off tournament created by Sonihadow21 Rounds so far: 2 Match-Ups: Round 1 (original cut) #Rasputin vs Rothbart #Black Wolf vs El Supremo #Tzekel Khan vs Eris #Napoleon vs Carface #Messina vs Ludmilla Later one, Sonihadow rebooted the tourney, starting back from the beginning and altering the storyline. Round 1: #Rasputin vs Nekron #Hotep and Huy vs ZigZag #Vlad Plasmius vs Zelda #Ludmilla vs Valmont #Professor Screweyes vs Dr. Greed Round 2: #King Haggard vs Prince Froglip #Jenner vs The Mouse King #Claudandus vs General Woundwart #Martin Brisby vs Pinky and The Brain #Vlad Plasmius vs Clavious #Thrax vs Zygon #Tyler vs Tublacain Alhambra #El Supremo vs The Major Round 3: #Skullmaster vs. Keldor #The Great Fusilli vs. Puppetino #Saruman and Smaug vs. Ommadon and Bryagh #Nightmare Moon vs. Lord Maliss #Count Dracula vs. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde #Zartan vs. Rolo #Valmont (currently possessed by Vaatu) vs. Maximillion Pegasus #Technus vs. Keramon Round 4: #Asajj Ventress vs. Zygon #Hun vs. Hak Foo #Van Pelt and Steele vs. Scar Snout #Tzekel Khan vs. Imhotep #Ruber vs. Venger #Azula vs. Amon #Baxter Stockman vs. Jack Spicer #Simone Lenoir vs. Anthony Romulus #The Battle of Cobra Mansion (Featuring Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Destro, Doctor Mindbender, Storm Shadow, Cobra Soldiers, Jan, Luke Valentine, and The Letzte Bataillon) Round 5: #Kent Mansley vs. Holli Would #Stormella vs. Darkheart #Rasputin vs. Evil Lyn #General Woundwart vs. Scarface #Samhain vs. Jack O'Lantern #Nicholas, The Spirit of The Book and The Wizard of Wonderland vs. Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga #Suzaku vs. Lugnut and Blitzwing #Mojo's Forces vs. Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul (Featuring Jenner, Drake, Pinky, the Brain, Warren, and Cat R. Waul) #Dracula vs. Luke Valentine #Major Bludd vs. Jeremiah Gottwald #Thrax and Tyler vs. Korso and Preed #Doctor Robotnik vs. The Shredder Round 6: #Lord Voldemort vs Sauron #Willard Styles vs Count Olaf #Agent Smith vs The Master #Norman Stansfield vs Anton Chigurh #Pennywise vs Beetlejuice #Colonel William Tavington vs Lord Blackwood #Dorian Gray vs The Largo Siblings (Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo and Amber Sweet) #Prince Nuada vs Lord Zedd #T-1000 vs Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Round 7: #Agent Smith (Bishop) vs Tyler #Chase Young and Scorpion vs. The Dark Chi Warriors (Finn, Ratso, and Chow) #Maliss vs. Nox #The Baroness vs. Suzaku and Lelouch #Quan Chi vs. Shredder #The Colonel vs. Lust #General Grievous vs. Tri-Klops #Vilgax vs. Krang #Megatron vs. Snively (Guest Starring: Metal Robotnik) #The Grand Duke of Owls vs Septimus #Vlad vs. Professor Moriarty #Darth Maul vs. Zorg #Myotismon vs. Lord Darkar #Samhain vs. Professor Screweyes and The Nightmare King #Mok vs. Ember McLain #The Daleks vs. The Goa'uld Round 8: #The Snow Queen vs Necron 99 #Wrath vs. Karai #Audrey II vs. Doctor Horrible #Mojo Jojo vs. Carface #Kent Mansley vs. Dreadnocks #Sloth vs. Hun and Tohru #Vlad Plasmius vs. Devimon and Myotismon #The Evil Genius vs. Death Eaters #Seth vs. Stormella (Guest Starring: Cryolophosaurus) #Tubbimura vs. Drago #Greed vs. Thrax #Count Ruegen vs. Dracula #Jack Spicer vs. The Boogeyman #King Haggard vs. Nekron #Freddy Krueger vs. Rasputin and Karl Ruprecht Kroenen #COBRA vs. The Black Knight (Feat. Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Destro, Major Bludd, Doctor Mindbender, Zero, Rolo, Jeremish Gottwald) Round 9: #Tai Lung vs. Grendel #Frieda vs. Mandragora #Malthazar vs. General Mandible #Remington vs. Dark Ace and Ravess #Boingo vs. Lord Shen #Tighten and Vector vs. Galaxhar and Madame Gasket #Lord Barkis Bittern vs. Other Mother #Pitch Black vs. Fairy Godmother Round 10: #Envy vs. Van Pelt and Javert #The Miser Brothers vs. Zeebad #Azula vs. Nox #Grand Duke of Owls vs. Professor Screweyes vs. The Kralahome #Fabrication Machine vs. Peacekeeper #Robornik and El Supremo vs. Discord #Queen Bavmorda vs. The Wicked Witch of the West #Scorpius vs. The Cult of Skaro #Prince Charming vs. Grendel #Phantom Virus vs. The Wicked Witch of the East #Tavington vs. Headless Horseman #Profion vs. Durza #Ruber and Eris vs. King One Eye's Forces (Featuring King One-Eye, The One-Eyes, Zigzag, Prince Froglip, Prince Froglip's Trolls and Queen Gnorga) #Skullmaster, Venger, and Messina vs. Skeletor and Evil Lyn Round 11: #Major Bludd vs. Rip Van Winkle #Baxter Stockman vs. Destro #Human Shredder vs. Lord Shen #Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe vs. The Rakshi #Viktor vs. Captain Hook #Muriel vs. Saruman #The Sorcerer Society vs The Foot Mystics #Blackwolf's Army vs. The Blue Meanies #Chase Young and Drago vs. Gloom and Truckle #General Grevious vs. Predator #Gluttony and Lust vs. Storm Shadow and Karai #Prince Charming (as Mandrake) vs. Darkos #Battle for Animal Farm (Feat. General Wouldward, Drake, Jenner, The Brain, Mojo Jojo, Carface, Cat R Waul, Napoleon) Forgotten Matches: #Mayor Tortoise John vs. Stan Beals #Fairy Godmother vs. Frieda Round 12: #Ruber and Richard vs Mumm Ra #Titan vs The Trix #"Valmont" vs Shendu #Repton vs Meta #The Alliance Vs The Daleks #Chase Collins vs Crowley #The Master vs Sylar #Alexander Anderson vs Greed #Kent Mansley vs Holli Would (Rematch) #Myotismon vs Discord, HIM and Nergal #Master Cyclonis and Qilby vs Pitch Black #Agent Smith, Tyler and Thrax vs Hun, Storm Shadow, Utrom Shredder and Amon #Xenomorphs Vs Separatists #Robotnik and Snively vs Sharptooth #Rothbart vs Mandragora #The Colonel and Javer vs Wrath #Jim Moriarty and Crowley vs Lucifer Round 12.5: *Cobra Commander and The Major vs Serpentor Round 13: #Thrax's Escape #The Grand Duke of Owls and Nightmare Moon vs Devimon #Pitch Black vs Mysterious Stranger (might need SPOILERS to understand) #London Blitzkrieg #The Black Knights vs The Decepticons #Cobra Commander vs Zero #Count Dooku Vs Anubis #Nox's Puppets vs Zarm #Shang Tsung and Quan Chi vs Human Shredder and New Karai (Guest Starring: Onaga) #Botch vs The Nightmare King's Minions featuring: [[ Monsters (Powerpuff Girls Villains)|The Monsters (Powerpuff Girls Villains)]] #Doctor Horrible vs Jean Baptiste Emanuel Zorg #Zero vs Dolf #Prologue #Prince Charming (as Jaime Lannister) vs The Colonel (as Harrison Love) #Valmont and Vlad Masters vs Professor Screweyes and Kralahome (Guest Starring: Rex and The Nightmare King) #Mok vs Robotnik #Nox vs CC (C-Two) #Epilogue NDVT FINAL TEASER *Feat. Mok, AM, Eggman Dance and Snively Dance. Round 14: #Lord Shen vs Humpty Alexander Dumpty #Red vs Discord, HIM and Nergal #Intermission #Gul Dukat Vs Kull Warriors #Jersey Devil vs Remington Smisse (featuring Stork) #Mok vs Shou Tucker #Interlude #Seth vs Marcus and Ogthar (Guest Starring: Saurophagonax) #Maximillion Pegasus vs Wicked Witch of the West #The Gauntlet of Count Dooku #The Once-Ler spends A NIGHT AT FREDDY'S #Mysterious Stranger vs Sandman #Interlude #Dracula and Moriarty I vs Hook and Mordred #Emperor Charles zi Britannia vs Amon #Interlude #Greed vs Prince Zuko #Spoiler #Intermission #Chase Young, Drago and Combustion Man vs Slithe and Grune #Mrazomor, the Ice Emperor vs Admiral Zhao #Interlude # The CGI Newcomers go to Freddy Fazbear's # Invasion on Egypt # King Haggard, Queen Juliana and Tarrlok vs Skeletor's Forces # Hotep & Huy vs Ruber, Tzekel Kan and Richard # Interlude # Set vs Eris # Nekron and Snow Queen vs Ozai and Azula (Featuring Icy Pterosaur) # Epilogue # Tzekel Kan's Fate Round 15: # PROLOGUE # Baroness vs Jan Valentine (REMATCH!) # Rasputin vs Voldemort # Roman Torchwick vs Bloody Mary # Vector vs The Animatronics # INTERMISSION # Prince Nuada vs Gregor Clegane (The Mountain) # Skeletor vs Mumm Ra # INTERLUDE # Of Monsters and Men : Memoirs of Days Past # Prologue # The Invasion # Mutants vs Metallikats (Featuring Baxter Stockman Mutant, Leatherhead, Bebop ,Rocksteady and Tokka and Rahzar) # Metal Sonic vs Flogg # Kent Mansley vs Nobuyuki Sugou # Doctor Mindbender vs Mutant Army # Mao vs Nox #Doctor Eggman vs Zero (Guest Starring: Missile Wrist) #Interlude # PROLOGUE # Kent Mansley vs Holli Would # Chase Collins vs Draco Malfoy # Tony and Paige vs Malthazar # INTERLUDE # Tai Lung vs Frieda # Nightmare Moon and Grand Duke of Owls vs Myotismon (Guest Starring: IceDevimon and Professor Screweyes) # Crowley and Muriel vs Stansfield and Irene Adler # Epilogue Round 16: # Prologue # Triumvirate of Terror vs Vampyro (Guest Starring: Lewis) # Intermission # The Battle of Coruscant # Palpatine Vs Scorpius and Khan # Interlude Events of the War Origins Part One (Original Cut) Part One Hailing from Russia, the great sorcerer Rasputin visited Nekron's icy fortress, proposing a place as his adviser, since he deemed himself the best choice for an ally should a war rise. The ice lord was not impressed and mocked Rasputin. Enraged, Rasputin tried to attack Nekron using his reliquary, but Nekron used his telekinetic powers to crumble the ice beneath Rasputin's feet. Though Rasputin scrambled to get back onto the ice, he drowned. Zigzag came to Pharaoh Rameses's palace, proposing truces between Egypt and the King One Eye's Army, as he saw their interests were too alike for battle. Rameses was not impressed by Zigzag's abilities and sent his two high priests Hotep and Huy to deal with him. Though Zigzag presented many strange apparitions, Hotep and Huy used their own false magic to destroy most of his creations and they also managed to burn Zigzag's bird sidekick, Phido. The two priests used their trump card when they seemingly turned two staves into snakes, frightening Zig Zag away. Vlad Plasmius mysteriously came to Zelda's hideout with evil intentions. When Zelda tried to strike him down with a fire ball, Plasmius caught the attack and absorbed the magic. Though he was blasted back when Zelda struck him with a bolt from her magic staff, Plasmius got his second wind. He smashed the head of a gargoyle into Zelda, stunning her. He then took the opportunity to pummel her with ectoplasmic energy, annihilating his opponent for good. Valmont traveled to Russia, having heard that Ludmilla had recently acquired a talisman. The woman however, claimed only to possess a certain magic potion. As insults were traded, Valmont lost his temper and Ludmilla decided to take care of him. Ludmilla consumed the potion and transformed into a dragon. Once Tohru failed to defeat the dragon, the Dark Hand was forced to flee to another tower. There, Finn found the Dragon Talisman and presented it to Valmont. Just as Ludmilla was climbing the tower, Valmont used the Talisman's magic to destroy the tip of the tower, sending Ludmilla plummeting to her doom. Doctor Greed wished to sponsor Professor Screweyes's circus in order to attract more attention towards his company. When the professor showed nothing but disgust and contempt for his proposal, Greed challenged him and insulted his abilities. Screweyes then turned his fear machine on Greed and his associates. As Greed and his goons fell into paranoia, Screweyes caused the floor to crumble beneath them, leading them to fall to their deaths. The sorcerers Rothbart, Lord Maliss and Saruman reunited in a castle where they made new plans for their uprising. The Shredder and Krang started forging a new alliance with a feared mercenary from another world, Tyler. The deadly Thrax arose only to be greeted by the evil genius Mok Swagger. Prince Froglip and Gnorga planned their uprising, the latter very infatuated by Froglip. Zig Zag informed King One Eye of Ramses's refusal to a partnership, and the king decided to take measures into his own hands. Meanwhile, Professor Screweyes was visited by an entity he aspired to greatly, the Nightmare King. Part Two Schrodinger visited El Supremo's fortress to inform him of his leader's (Herr Major) ambitions to take over Great Britain. Mocking El Supremo, the Major taunted his abilities, leaving an enraged El Supremo to vow revenge. Froglip began his assault on the upper world, the first victim of his campaign being the lonely King Haggard. Froglip and his minions tunneled into Haggard's castle, catching the king by surprise. Haggard managed to strike down several of Froglip's goons with his sword, but Froglip pushed the king off a cliff during an opening. In the NIMH colony, Jenner persuaded the council to ban the Mouse King that has been causing hefty losses to their food supplies. Eavesdropping on their conversation, the Mouse King challenged Jenner to a duel. Jenner brandished his blade, dueling the Mouse King to a standstill. The Mouse King kicked Jenner away, but Jenner managed to slice into the Mouse King's stomach. The wounded Mouse King raised his sword in an attempt to strike Jenner down, but the more lithe Jenner knocked the Mouse King off a cliff into a lake. The last that was seen of the Mouse King was his crown sinking into the water. Having spent several weeks developing a serum that enhances healing and other abilities (namely intelligence) Mok was surprised to see two subjects (a cat Claudandus and a rabbit Woundwort) display positive results. To see how well they evolved, he pitted them against one another. Claudandus and General Woundwort leaped at each other, wrestling each other to the finish. The two animals teared at each other, both managing to score blows on the other's stomachs. In one final pounce, Claudandus tried to kill his foe, but Woundwort managed to tear Claudandus's stomach clean open. With Claudandus's organs spilling everywhere, Woundwort grinned. Brain decided it was time for him to advance and try to take over the NIMH rat colony, only to be thwarted by an insane Martin Brisby. The latter's insanity seemed to annoy Brain, and so, he became a nuisance that must be eliminated. Brain thus shot and killed his opponent with a laser. Vlad Masters (alter ego to Plasmius) had been helping Clavious acquire a magical orb that would enhance his abilities. However, when said orb was finally found, Plasmius revealed his true nature and intentions of destroying the magical object and Clavious. Clavious absorbed a tremendous amount of energy from the orb and fired a pulse of energy at Plasmius. Vlad cancelled it out with a blast of his own and then hit Plasmius with a wave of ectoplasm. Clavious, however, seemed impervious to the blow. As Plasmius knocked away blast after magical blast, Clavious decided to pour himself some wine. With his opponent distracted, Plasmius shattered the orb, thus causing Clavious's new powers to abandon him. As Clavious was consumed in a magical explosion, Plasmius murdered Clavious's assistant, Knuckles as he tried to escape. Instructed by Mok to damage the central system of Zygon's base, Thrax succeeded in his task, but he ended up pursued by Zygon's forces. As the alien ran away, he ended up running into Zygon himself. Though Thrax tried to strike him down with his lethal claw, Zygon froze his hand with a freeze ray. Thrax slinked into the shadows as Zygon tried to blast him down. The alien triggered an explosion by dipping his finger into a vat of chemicals, producing an escape route. Tyler traveled to Brazil to recover a strange potion wanted by the Shredder, only to be cornered by strange vampiric SWAT teams. Easily taking them out, he encountered Tubalcain Alhambra, their employer and a member of the Nazi Millennium faction. Alhambra presented himself and his lethal playing cards to Tyler. Tyler, however, was not one for theatrics and tried to shoot Alhambra down. Alhambra managed to dodge most of the bullets, but most of his thrown playing cards missed as well. Tyler picked up a minigun and took out most of the cards shielding Tubalcain. When the dust settled, Tyler had slunk behind Tubalcain. Though Alhambra managed to land a deadly blow to Tyler's gut, the assassin shot Tubalcain clean through the head. El Supremo reached Major's zeppelin for a confrontation. Supremo knocked the Major down, preparing to strike him down with a sword. However, some of the Major's soldiers got in the way and blocked his blow with a cane. As the Major rose up, he summoned a massive horde of Nazi zombies to devour El Supremo. He did not even get a chance to scream as he was devoured alive. Cobra Commander intercepted a mysterious transmission by a new terrorist organization called the Black Knights, lead by Zero. Outraged, he decided to take measures. Mok encountered a wounded Tyler after his battle in Brazil and gave him an improved version of his serum in exchange for a...later service. A group of dark creatures began their plan for eternal darkness to be spread. The group comprised of the Grand Duke of Owls, Dracula, Samhain and Nightmare Moon. Vlad Masters hired Valmont to aid him in his task of purging several sorcerers and magicians. Messina appeared in Limbo, giving Rasputin his reliquary back, forging a deadly alliance. Lord Maliss wished to crush the one responsible for the murder of the sorcerer community, but Rothbart decided it was best to take it easy and investigate to who was behind the killings and why. The Major's Nazi army began its march to conquer Europe. A mysterious new player named Amon entered the big war. Part Three The young conqueror of worlds, Keldor traveled to a mysterious underground fortress to steal sceptre that could unleash an unspeakable evil and help him further enhance his powers. He found his path halted by the ruler of the underground realm, The Skullmaster. Keldor lunged at Skullmaster, but Skullmaster easily parried the blow. Skullmaster was able to counter all of Keldor's many strikes and then Skullmaster disarmed Keldor and used a surge of magic to melt Keldor's face. Keldor was forced to retreat, leaving behind a laughing Skullmaster. Screweyes and his recent ally Puppetino made a business of luring eager performers in order to use their fear as food for The Nightmare King. Their newest victim came in the form of a strange performer known as Fusilli. To get a contract and be a part of the "family," Screweyes decided that he must impress Puppetino. While Fusilli prepared his puppets, Puppetino activated a mysterious music box. As Fusilli, against his will, jumped down onto the stage and began dancing, Pupettino attached strings to him from magical control rods. Within seconds, Fusilli became a puppet and joined Puppetino's "family." Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Part Twelve Part Thirteen Part Fourteen Part Fifteen Part Sixteen Category:Spin-off Factions Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"